Stuntikids
by the Tormentor
Summary: TFP AU. As per orders, the Stunticons are ordered to obtain human charges as their own. Unknown to them and their new roles as guardians, things will play out in a dramatic and hilarious turn of events that will change the Stunticons forever. (Warning: M-Rated chapters in future)
1. Chapter 1

The Tormentor presents...

**Stuntikids**

* * *

High above the atmosphere of the lands of Earth, the _Nemesis _flew. The massive alien warship, comprised of a Decepticon once known as Trypticon stretched nearly two miles long. The very front of the warship stretched like a dagger-like beak, and red stripes glowing from the shard-shaped wings. Armed to the teeth with some of the most advanced weaponry in the galaxy and equipped with heavily encrypted stealth cloaking, nearly all of humanity has never even seen the _Nemesis _either with radar or their very own eyes.

If one were to look closely enough, the warship's cockpit resided underneath the beak-like shape, with large monitors and hyper-advanced control systems. The purple and wight lighting gave the pilots and staff availability to see what they typed into the deep crimson glyphs on the holographic keyboard.

At the forefront of the entire cockpit near the command terminal and pilot's nest of the _Nemesis _was the infamous Lord Megatron, founder and leader of the Decepticon Empire and future ruler of Cybertron. The massive gunmetal grey Decepticon watched uncaring as the warship passed unseen to human eyes over the city of Hong Kong at midnight, which to Megatron looked nothing more than a brightly lit nest.

Behind Megatron was Starscream, Second in Command and Air Commander of the Decepticons forces. Next to him was Soundwave, the Decepticon communications officer and one of Megatron's most loyal followers, and among his first. The silent 'Con was currently projecting an image on his screened face, which compensated for him barely speaking.

Which was about the third occupant accompanying Lord Megatron; Motormaster, commander of the Stunticons and one of the mightiest Decepticons alive. He was here in the ship because he and his team hailed the request for reinforcements sent out to the stars several months ago. So far, instead of impressing Megatron about his Autobot kills or his team's conquests and victories, Motormaster was now _annoying _Megatron.

"My Lord Megatron, I do believe that we can goad the Autobots into releasing our trapped comrades, but-"

"I know the predicament, Motormaster. Do not think that a moment never ceases in my mind that one of the Stunticons and her child is with the Autobots." Megatron groaned. It had been some time since Wildrider, the femme Stunticon and the team's medic had been taken by the Autobots here on Earth, along with her human charge Ethan, a young male just into his sixteenth year. Megatron still wondered to that after ordering the Stunticons to find appropriate human charges for "behavioral discipline" was even a good idea to begin with, despite the overall increase in motivation and success in battle.

"Lord Megatron, Motormaster does have a point." Starscream said from his place. "If we don't rescue Wildrider, we lose a huge advantage over the Autobots." And with that said from Starscream, Soundwave deployed an image on his face-screen, one of a huge Cybertronian gestalt combiner, and a major trump card for the Decepticons.

_Menasor_.

Megatron rumbled from his standstill in front of his officers. They did have a point: without Wildrider, there could be no Menasor to fight the newly rejuvenated Wreckers, which had increased their number from two to five, and the other Autobot forces that arrived since Optimus Prime had followed his footsteps in sending out a beacon for help.

"Lord Megatron, my scans indicate that there are several Autobot signatures in mine 32-40." The speaker belonged to the blue Seeker Thundercracker, whom had arrived when Megatron issued the call for reinforcements along with his purple and black comrade Skywarp. He was currently in front of his own computer terminal when the flashing purple bar above his screen began to beep as an alarm.

"It's Prowl, sir. Dunno what he's doing here. If we were to rescue and find Wildrider, it would be a logical thing to bring his corpse and crack open it's secrets." He said as he typed in a code for more data, and an Autobot signal began to appear. "We could have Flatline preform a mnemosurgery and maybe that will give us the Autobot base."

"Just leave the _cracking _ta' me, TC" Skywarp snickered and smashed his hands together. "I've been eager to pound that aft-face prick."

"Alright then." Megatron said. "Decepticons, destroy the Autobot, and bring his corpse to me!" The Decepticons, save Megatron, Soundwave and Motormaster quickly left the cockpit and filed out through the ground-bridge that Soundwave had spawned on the runway of the _Nemesis, _all of them eager to kill some Autobots. Motormaster was about ready to go before he felt Megatron's hand on his shoulder.

"Motormaster, I do believe that you and your team need some time to recuperate and hold off fighting for now. If I sent you, or any other Stunticon, there could be the chance of losing yet another soldier to our ranks. You'll return to the fight **after **we rescue Wildrider. Are we clear?" Motormaster opened his mouth in protest, but Megatron's words were sound; he would not risk another capture of one of his prized combiners.

Skulking out of the command room, he began his walk to his team's quarters to deliver the news.

Though he was interrupted.

"Hey Mos', Lord Megatron let us fight yet?" The Stunticon leered his purple optics to the human woman that was talking to him. Motormater leaned down, picked up the girl and placed her on his huge shoulder.

"Not today, Bridge. Lord Megatron said he didn't want another one of us to get captured."

Bridgette, Motormaster's human charge, was your typical punk-rock girl who didn't give a damn about what other people thought of her. Her hair, styled with red in front, purple in back, was always cut short into a small Mohawk. Her torn jean-shorts, loose purple and black tank-top (her huge cleavage always present, as she never wore a bra inside the warship) only amplified her appearance as a dangerous rocker chick. Not only that, as a skilled mechanic, she was helpful with Knock Out in treating injuries to Cybertronians.

Despite her appearance, the reason Motormaster chose her was not because of her style, but because of her ways of keeping people in line, which was a good thing for the human leader of the Stunticon's charges. She was brutal, efficient and definitely not afraid to get her hands dirty by keeping her fellow Decepticon humans in line with her orders.

And there was the horrible accident back in Montreal, where Sideswipe accidentally blew up an entire highway with a misplaced shot and an oil tanker, which killed her parents before she was rescued by Motormaster, which gave way to bitter hatred of Optimus and his "undisciplined" soldiers.

"Awww!" She whined and flipped her hair up. "If Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum hadn't been caught then we could go out and smash some Autobot heads."

"No jokin'." Motormaster snorted." When Wildrider gets back, the others ain't gonna be happy with her."

"And neither are the others. Samantha and Holly were really looking forward to some Auto-crushing." Bridgette said, thinking of her guardian laying holy hell on Optimus Prime.

"I'm thinkin' two cycles of monitor duty; you?"

Bridgette huskily drew breathe. "Ooh, that's a tough question. Maybe some leather would be good for him." Motormaster drew a scowl on his face; Bridgette might be kind-hearted to her fellow Decepticon humans, but her more elaborate punishments on an alien ship meant that she had the freedom to do anything she wanted, most of which involved some form of sexuality.

"You humans and your mating activities; sometimes I feel bad for Ethan. After all, he is the only male human of your human squad." Motormaster grumbled.

"You mean the **Stuntikids**, Mos'."

"That's... actually not a bad name." Motormaster replied to his twenty-year old charge as he opened the door to the Stunticon rec-room, where the rest of the Stunticons and Stuntikids hung around a huge monitor television and an equally sized sofa, seemingly designed for Cybertronians. On the couch was Drag Strip, the victory-obsessed formula-one racer from Altihex and his human charge Samantha, an equally victory-loving former street racer who lost her adoptive uncle in a firefight with the Autobots and Decepticons. She wore a long grey skirt, yellow shirt and had the most golden hair on any female human Motormaster had ever seen. It was no wonder that Drag Strip protected her and her beauty so highly.

"Hey boss." Drag Strip said rather sharply as he and his human charge were playing a racing game from the black game console near the monitor.

"Yes!" Samantha cried out as her car crossed the finish line milliseconds before Drag Strip did.

"_SLAGGIT!_" Drag Strip howled in defeat an threw his controller on the couch.

Motormaster ignored his teammate's cries of anguish and Samantha's victory taunting as he dove further from the rec-room and into his office, where Breakdown and Dead End were waiting, along with their human charges.

Holly was Breakdown's human charge. A muscular pyromaniac with an appetite for bloody brawling and all around beating-people-to-death-with-their-limbs, her short hair was tied around in a small ponytail on the back of her head, and the scars on her face said that she had some experience on the receiving ends of fights. Coincidentally, the rivalry between Breakdown and Bulkhead seemed to reach down to their charges; Holly and Miko utterly _hated_ each other.

Dead End, the nihilistic fatalist Porsche, had the most trouble finding a human charge. That is, until he stumbled across Zoey, a twelve-year old girl whose problems were as deep as the ocean itself; born into a poor family with little to nothing and living with a psychotic mother, her drunken father and abusive older brother, she saw that life was too cruel for her liking and decided to try and end her misery via suicide. That is until Dead End found her perched on the ledge of a bridge, and coaxed her to join the Decepticons as his charge. Since then she has never left his side, and sees the purple-visored Stunticon as a father.

"What'd Megatron say?" Dead End asked, as if he knew the answer already. His arms were crossed over his chest and the gold mouthplate was perked upwards.

"None of us is going out until we find their base." Motormaster growled as he sat down at his desk.

"_Unbelievable._" Breakdown threw his hands in the air. "We can barely trace them through a ground-bridge; how are we gonna find their super secret base then?"

"Lord Megatron wants to bring in an Autobot corpse and have Flatline do a mnemosurgery in his head and find the Autobot base."

"_It better be_ _Sunstreaker!_" Samantha cried out from the rec-room, the sounds of chainsaws and machine guns echoing from the monitor screen. "I wanna see his ugly dead carcass!"

Breakdown put his head in his hands, muttering "Psychos" underneath his breath while Dead End shook his head. Motormaster closed the door to his office to try and shut off the noise, which was to little effect.

"Wildrider and Ethan ain't missing out on much." Holly spoke from her place near Breakdown. "Hey Boss-babe, you and Boss-bot gotta true plan to _really _bust out those two idiots?"

"'Course we do." Motormaster spoke, and laid out a gigantic holo-map as he spoke about his plan.

* * *

The old military silo where the Autobots called home still had some memoirs to the Cold War, back when it was an advanced military component. Now serving as Optimus Prime's secret base of operations for the Autobots located on Earth, it was the perfect size to fit the large Cybertronians that currently resided there.

Though not all of them were part of the Autobots.

Deep inside the base in a cell, behind energon bars that could fry a human to ashes if touched, sat two beings.

"This sucks." The human male spoke, looking extremely bored with being stuck in a cage for so long (though not that long). He had spiky blonde hair, a blue shirt that said "BAZOOKA" and white sweatpants. His expression? Bored to his very core.

"We could make out." The second occupant said. The Decepticon femme had a sleek, robust shape that said speeder or racer, but the spiked knuckles, the two horns on the side of her head and the sharpened dental plates just screamed warrior. The crimson and grey Stunticon was currently sitting opposite her human charge.

Ethan is (unfortunately) the only male of the Stuntikids. Normally cheery and smart-mouthed, Ethan had lost more than he should have due to the Autobots, involving his parent's deaths and the loss of his left arm, which was replaced by a jet-black mechanical arm with an embroidered Decepticon symbol on the shoulder and wrist.

Wildrider definitely lived up to her name, as she was as crazy as they came, the battle-hungry femme was a fighter of the most ruthless ways. She chose Ethan mainly for his love of thrills and spills, but also because she felt that the kid had some of her own spunk inside of him. Hence, the forming of an odd older sister-younger brother bond between the Decepticon and the human sixteen year old.

Ethan gave Wildrider an unsurprised look.

"Seriously, Wildrider? You _really _need to go and get yourself a boyfriend or something." He said as he put his head in the palm of his hands and cast the femme a bored look, obviously uninterested by her appeal.

"I don't need one." She frowned. "Besides, I don't want Bridgette chewing me out like she's gonna do to you when we get back."

Ethan buried his face in his hands and let out a pathetic moan. "Oh my god, she's probably furious with me. Monitor duty, here we come."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Wildrider groaned as the Lamborghini Aventador sat down nest to her charge and picked him up in a clawed hand and placed him on her large chest. She leaned over to face the front of her cell and yelled down the hallway.

"_SURE WOULD BE NICE FOR THE COMPASSIONATE AND EVERLOVING AUTOBOTS TO **LET US GO!**_" She screamed as Ethan covered his ears, the sheer volume the Lamborghini could deliver was staggering. The two guards outside the cell flinched as the massive vocal explosion erupted behind them.

Smokescreen and Warpath stood guard to make sure that the two Decepticons didn't try anything extremely stupid, or escape. Warpath, the huge red Abrams tank stood with the Lotus Exige Smokescreen, an Elite Guardsman under the command of Ultra Magnus. Smokescreen flicked his audio sensors to make sure they weren't broken while Warpath shurgged it off; he had heard louder _snoring._

"Can it, Decepti-creep." Smokescreen snarked from the other side of the cell. "We ain't letting you go, not with the thought of Menasor returning to the Decepticons."

"Oh slag off Smokescreen. Weren't you asleep for half of the war in some pod?" She shot back at the rookie Autobot.

"Just because I missed some of the bigger things in the war, like fighting Unicron and getting Optimus' memories back, doesn't mean that I won't hold back just because you're a femme and I'm a little inexperienced." Smokescreen snarled as he and Wildrider faced off in a deadly staring contest.

"And not one of the prettier femmes, either." Warpath mumbled to himself.

"_The HELL did YOU SAY?!_" Wildrider screamed at the red Abrams, who merely chuckled to himself.

Wildrider bared her denta and bounced her chest up allowing Ethan to finally perch himself up comfortably. She resisted the urge to grab the smirking rookie's head and beat it into a pulp, but knew that Warpath could easily tear her in two. She knew better, unlike most of her fellow Decepticons. Warpath looked back at the prisoner to see Ethan begin to try and balance himself on Wildrider's huge chest, much to his internal chagrin.

"That boy really doesn't know how lucky he is." He groused, sparing a look at the two talking inside the cell.

"He's human Warpath, he doesn't really know Cybertronian anatomy." He whispered back. "He'll learn in time." Smokescreen looked on the chronometer in his wrist.

"Speaking of time, it's Arcee's turn to guard her." Smokescreen mentioned the Stunticon behind him with a thumb.

The two Autobots left, leaving Ethan and Wildrider to themselves yet again. Wildrider huffed in relief as she and her charge were finally free of Autobot scum for several minutes. As she looked down, she saw Ethan lie down on her chest, lean on his lips and pull out a handheld gaming console from his pocket and began to play. Wildrider merely shrugged and began to watch him as she massaged his back with her mouth.

"Thanks, 'Rider. You're the best."

"I try."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do tell me why you have an enemy inside your own base, Prime?"

Agent Fowler, the human liaison from the Pentagon of the US government, had just recently stormed inside outpost Omega One upon hearing from a report from his fellow officers that one of Megatron's lackeys had been captured by the Autobots. Normally he wouldn't be too upset about the fact that a Decepticon was now out of action for some time, but the fact that it was one of the Stunticons (and the very known fact that they had human charges) sent the man into a storm worrying about the safety of the kid the Stunticon took.

Optimus Prime walked over towards the angered human and began to speak.

"Agent Fowler, the enemy known as Wildrider was captured several days ago along with her charge Ethan. I assure you, no harm came to the boy or his caretaker." He said.

"Good, because I want you to get in there, take the kid out from that slimy Decepticon's hands and bring him to me." Fowler spoke to the Prime, whose optics had slightly widened.

"Woah, wait a minute Agent Fowler." Another voice spoke up from behind him. Jack Darby, the seventeen year old charge of Arcee, had spoken up for his fellow human, despite him being on opposite teams. "You can't just_ take_ something from a Decepticon, especially a Stunticon. Believe me when I say this; we've tried to get the other humans away from Decepticon influence but the Stunticons guard them as if they're their own _children_."

"Since when did Decepticons get all parental?" Fowler asked, incredulous of Jack's statement.

"Dunno," Arcee spoke up from her place near Ratchet and Broadside, "One day we're fighting Stunticons with no humans, next day that changed around."

"Yeah, for the worse." Bulkhead grumbled, the forest and black mech leaning on a wall.

"As if fighting Stunticons weren't hard enough, now we gotta deal with them being insanely protective of their humans." Broadside spoke as Smokescreen and Warpath entered the room.

"Hey 'Cee, it's your turn to guard the Stunticon." Smokescreen said as he walked past for his room, Warpath changing course for the rec-room to practice with Rotorstorm and Whirl.

"Yeah, alright. C'mon Jack." Arcee said as she walked out of the main room with Jack in tow.

"Should it be wise for Jack to be with Arcee on guard duty?" Broadside asked, the huge ship-former leaning down to pick up a tool for Ratchet. Despite being one of the few Wreckers on Earth that came when Prime sent the message for reinforcements, he knew what they were capable of, and their charges. Seeing Holly nearly beat Miko into a bloody pulp was enough for him to be cautious around the five Decepticon humans.

"I'm with 'Sides on this one." Bulkhead grumbled, his deep voice echoing some form of inner despite for the Stunticons. "Ethan could just as easily slap around Jack as Wildrider could to Arcee."

*They're behind an energon grid backed by a vamparc ribbon. They're not going anywhere.* Bumblebee spoke up from his gaming streak with Rafael and Sideswipe, with Sunstreaker looming over them both.

"Prime, are you there?!" A voice rang out from the main computer terminal near Optimus, who had turned towards it and pressed one of the large holographic buttons on it's keyboards.

"I'm here Prowl, what is it?"

* * *

-_Energon Mine 32-40, near Santiago, Chile-_

A Pontiac Solstice police cruiser swerved around the corner of an old deli, nearly hitting the fruit and meat venders that were almost close enough to be flattened. Not two seconds later, a yellow Formula One race car and a maroon Porsche Panamera swerved down the same street, eager to catch up with the Autobot running from them.

"I've got Drag Strip and Dead End on my aft and the Seeker Trine up above me! I could use some _backup_!" Prowl roared into his intercom before avoiding a large truck. The two Stunticons behind him plowed through the truck like fire through paper, the ease of having in-built force-fields helping them in their chase.

"Thundercracker, blow the bridge in front of him! Skywarp, with me! We'll atomize this Autobot before his precious back-up comes." Starscream sneered into the intercom, the sleek jet easing downwards with the familiar blue and purple jets behind him.

Suddenly, a ground-bridge appeared straight up in mid-air, sending Starscream and Skywarp sideways to avoid going through. Bursting out of the green portal was Whirl and Rotorstorm. Whirl, the psychotic ex-Wrecker (and voted "Autobot most likely to defect" twice) transformed out of his V-22 Osprey vehicle form and crashed down in front of Dead End and Drag Strip. Rotorstorm stayed in his AH-63 Apache helicopter and took off after Starscream and Skywarp, all three Cybertronians engaged in an aerial battle.

Prowl transformed, the twin missiles mounted on his shoulders and the pallet gun in his hand primed for any sort of combat.

"Prime, you have my coordinates?" He asked into his radio, waiting an answer.

"He can have _your head, AUTOBRAT!_" A thunderous voice called out around Prowl, and the Autobot SIC was suddenly blindsided by an immense object.

It was only until the sword went through his shoulder did Prowl realize he'd been ambushed by Motormaster.

Running through several buildings (with Prowl acting like an impromptu barrier) the Stunticon commander smashed aside the smaller Cybertronian into a park, the pedestrians eager to avoid the incoming skirmish. Prowl put a hand on his wound; his right arm was almost severed from his body, the energon lines and main articulator cleanly cut by Motormaster's thundersword.

"Motormaster. A pleasure." Prowl grunted through the pain.

"Indeed Prowl. Seems to me like you were in a real pickle, as the humans say."

"Your sword didn't help."

"Didn't intend to." The Stunticon sixteen-wheeler snarked, "Now, where's Wildrider?"

"She's in a cell, where she belongs. Along with her brat."

Prowl knew he cut deep into Motormaster when he could hear his denta grinding against each other like stone. He resisted the urge to smirk, knowing that Motormaster could easily best him in the state he was currently in.

The Stunticon commander suddenly lunged at Prowl, clocking him across the head and sending him spiraling into a rusted playground. Even though he was dazed and leaking heavy amounts of energon, Prowl lifted his pallet rifle at Motormaster and fired, half of the rounds missing and the rest impacting harmlessly on his armored chest.

Motormaster snorted and pulled out his own weapon, a heavy atom-smasher rifle, which Prowl gawked at. He fired at the pallet gun, easily knocking it out of Prowl's grip. The deafening roar of a jet echoed across the park as Thundercracker landed with unparalleled grace.

"I take it he's not getting up." He said, eyeing Prowl's torn shoulder.

"The idiot ran perfectly into our trap." Motormaster chuckled. "Now all we gotta do is talk to the Prime."

* * *

-_Autobot HQ_-

"Prowl? Prowl?! Can you hear me?" Prime asked desperately into the intercom. "Please Prowl, respond!" All Autobots and Agent Fowler, who had a deep respect for the enforcer, eagerly and painfully waited for an answer from Prowl.

_"He's here Prime." _A deep voice boomed through the screen. _"And I suggest that if you don't want your Second-in-Command in pieces, then you'll do exactly as I say."_

Optimus Prime narrowed his optics. He knew that voice way too well.

"Motormaster, we have nothing of value that we could trade for you."

_"How about my medic and her kid, then? Hm?"_

The answer was more obvious than the Matrix itself; of course Motormaster would want Wildrider and Ethan back. Now that they have something to bargain with (i.e: Prowl's life) Optimus would easily give back the two Decepticons for Prowl's life. But what about when Wildrider returns? Not only do they get two Decepticons, both with grudges against the Autobots, but then they also get back Menasor, which was a big enough factor to give Prime deep thoughts about this trade.

Keep Wildrider, Prowl dies.

Give Wildrider back, Prowl lives. And so does Menasor.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ratchet thundered. "Even if we do get Wildrider back there's a good chance that he'll kill Prowl anyway! We can't trust a Decepticon, Optimus. Especially a Stunticon."

_"Fine then, hope you enjoy life without Prowl. Thundercracker, you still have your flamethrowers?"_

_"Yeah, so?" _Optimus and the rest of the Autobots could hear Motormaster cackle on the other side of the radio, which either made their energon lines boil or freeze.

_"We'll spit-roast him."_

"Motormaster, you will get Wildrider back." Optimus talked to the Stunticon. "But promise this; once Wildrider is in your custody, you will hand over Prowl _without _damaging him anymore than he should."

A few seconds passed before Motormaster responded.

_"Sure."_

Optimus did not give a sigh of relief yet; these were still Decepticons that they were dealing with.

"How can we be so sure that he'll keep his word?" Raf asked from the human-sized computer near the ground-bridge control module.

"We can't. Even though we've got Whirl and Rotorstorm there, Motormaster's got air support and fellow Stunticons alongside his cruel hide." Warpath answered. "I tell you Optimus, as soon as Prowl's in your hand he'll open fire."

"That's why you, Bulkhead and Broadside are coming with me." Optimus said. "I'm not about to let Motormaster have his way in this duel of trade. Smokescreen, contact Arcee to bring our prisoner to the control room."

"Roger Optimus." The Lotus responded immediately before transforming down the corridor.

Optimus, his thoughts clouded with Prowl and Motormaster, prayed that Smokescreen would return as soon as possible.

* * *

-_The Brig, several minutes ago_-

The one thing Arcee and Jack could hear from the cell that held the two Decepticons was the small echoes of giggling, and then full blown laughter. It was so odd to Arcee to picture a Decepticon laughing, but as she and her charge neared the cell it was obvious that the oddity had surfaced.

Wildrider, smirking like a flirtatious teen had Ethan upside-down in her hand and was wiggling him about, the young human practically laughing his head off.

"WILDRIDER! STOP! THAT TICKLES!" Ethan playfully screamed as the first tears began to form from his eyes.

"Nuh-uh. This is too much fun, even at your expense." The Stunticon's claws worming their way to Ethan's flesh and poking anything she found that elicited a good response from him. The femme Decepticon seemed to be having a huge amount of fun, until she noticed Arcee with her arms crossed and Jack looking extremely confused.

"Oh." Was all she said before she stopped harassing Ethan and set the boy down, his face beet-red from laughter.

He turned his head to the Autobots standing near him. "I-I should thank y-you. That was torture." He lifted up his shirt, his stomach marked with some bruises and red marks from Wildrider's probing fingers. He rubbed at the skin, wincing a little as the hands drifted over the bruises he had.

"What do _you _want, Autobot?" Wildrider growled from her seat.

Arcee huffed; Wildrider seemed to have the most annoying mood swings out of any Decepticon she knew. Airachnid was always smooth-voiced and sometimes angry when pushed. Wildrider, on the other hand, could be happy and chipper like any innocent little schoolkid and in the next second could be in a furious rage.

Arcee was just surprised that Ethan even survived _living _with her.

"Guard duty." Arcee answered solemnly.

"So you're not here to _persuade me _or make me feel bad by joining the Decepticons? 'Cuz if you are, you might as well talk to Ratchet about paintjobs." Wildrider leaned back in her cell to make herself more comfy.

"I'm not here to dissuade you, Wildrider. I'm here to make sure that you don't do something stupid."

"Like what Tailgate did?"

Those four words froze the energon inside of Arcee immediately. The mentioning of the horrible interrogation by Airachnid, which led to her first partner's spark being sliced in two, was enough to send the Autobot scout into either a crippling depression or an emotion-fueled rage.

Arcee quickly turned to the Decepticon femme inside the cell, expecting a sneer or a slag-eater smirk. But all that was there was a small scowl.

"Don't you start on me, Wildrider..."

"Or what?" She taunted behind the energon bars. "You'll _hurt _me? Like that worked out the last time, right?"

Arcee resisted the urge to shut down the bars in front of the Stunticon and bash her head in with a flurry of her fists.

"Y'know, I should tell you something Arcee." Wildrider spoke as she stood up and walked over just a few inches away from the bars and leaned to gaze at Arcee and Jack. Despite being a femme, she was around Bumblebee's size, though the Urbana 500 was slightly bulkier and less battle-lustful.

"You and Tailgate caused quite a mess outside of Helex. Heck, Soundwave had to reorganize the entire offensive wave because of you two. When you were going to return to Delta Team, after you and Tailgate knocked out the artillery depot, someone else had heard you. Airachnid ambushed you mere astroseconds before the second party came, and believe me Arcee: he's a _hundred _times worse, and what he could have done to you and Tailgate..."

"Please, Wildrider." Arcee scoffed. "Me and Tailgate could take on just a simple Decepticon. Who was it? Rampage? Snap Trap?"

Wildrider huffed out a sigh and leaned in close.

"Arcee, the mech you nearly ran into was _**Overlord**_."

Arcee's optics went as wide as a Scraplet's mouth. Had she not have listened to Wildrider's tauntings her energon would not have already have frozen, but yet again the cold feel of that way-too-familiar name brushed agianst Arcee's back like a ghoulish wind.

Overlord. The very name struck fear into both Autobot and Decepticon alike. A member of the Warriors Elite and one of the few Phase Sixers, whom were tasked to annihilate entire planets, Overlord was a mech shrouded by mystery and murder. His twisted personality was never forgotten, as well as his sadism; he always found a new way to kill Autobots. Many called him insane, but that could be any further from the truth; Overlord **always **had control, no matter what. With a body count ridiculously high, armed to the teeth and nearly invincible in combat, rumor was that Overlord got up and left the Decepticons after a bad run-in with Megatron.

His team, Squadron X, is just as feared as he was. Basically the Wreckers gone wrong, Squadron X was led by a sadistic freak named Macabre who admired Overlord to the point of worship. When Overlord left, they went after him, and both Overlord and Squadron X hadn't been heard from again.

"No way." Arcee gasped.

"Yes way." Wildrider answered. "I know because, at the time, Motormaster had Overlord under his command, before the Phase Protocol was ensued." Wildrider huffed again. "I'm no fan of the Autobots, but when I saw Overlord in combat, how he utterly _squashed _his enemies underfoot and tore them limb from limb, I actually felt pity for you lot: I knew that no matter how hard you fought back, Megatron had the warriors and the weapons to push you back even further."

Before Arcee could retaliate, Smokescreen came barreling down the corridor and eased to a stop before transforming.

"Bad news." He spoke.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"Prowl's being held hostage by Motormaster and Thundercracker, and if we don't hand _her _over Motorbreath back there will chop off Prowl's head."

Arcee's and Jack's eyes widened. Smokescreen took note and nodded.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad." He pressed a button near the cage and slowly the bars came sliding down. The two Autobots entered with their weapons primed and pointed at Wildrider. She huffed, sat up and picked up Ethan in her hand, holding him close to her chassis protectively. Smokescreen went behind her and lightly pushed her forward, eager to get the 'Con out of the base. Arcee and Jack stood by watching.

"C'mon, the Big O wants to meet you." Smokescreen chided, which earned him a growl of disgust from Wildrider, who grumbled to herself in her mind.

_"This day keeps getting better and better." _

As Smokescreen and Wildrider disappeared, Arcee gave a slight sob and planted her arm against the wall. The information that Wildrider gave was incredibly disturbing and alarming. Airachnid might be a cold glitch, but Overlord outmatched her by light-years. She couldn't-_wouldn't_-imagine her and Tailgate being taken hostage by that psychopathic mass-murderer.

"Arcee, who's Overlord?" Jack asked, unknown of the things the Powermaster did on Cybertron.

"Someone, I hope in your lifetime Jack, you _never _get to meet."

* * *

**Dammit, I love Overlord and what IDW made him into. His character's so awesome, even in _Last Stand of the Wreckers _he was a colossal badass.**

**Don't worry, he'll be in here soon.**

**Very soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus, Bulkhead, Warpath and Broadside hopped out of the swirling green portal several feet above the ground and landed with ease. Several seconds later Wildrider, clutching Ethan protectively, hopped out the same way with Smokescreen behind her, guns at full charge. The Autobots weren't gonna take any chances with Wildrider escaping losing their chance if getting back Prowl.

"Broadside and Smokescreen, stay with our prisoner." Optimus commanded. "Warpath and Bulkhead, head towards the beacon." The Prime transformed into the blue and red truck and clambered away with a red tank and a heavy all-terrain truck behind him. As they passed into the city of Santiago, the rest of the Autobots and their prisoner waited.

"This is boring." Wildrider whined. "Can't we just leave?"

"Not with Prowl in your commander's claws, missy." Broadside answered, his giant neutron cannon swiveling towards the Stunticon, whose optics widened in fear and gripped the boy in her hands harder.

"Broadside, quit scarin' her." Smokescreen said as he eyed the triple-changer level his gun at her. "We kill her, we lose Prowl."

"Yeah. Okay." Broadside grumbled.

In the distance, one could see two jets circling over the city like vultures over a dying animal. Starscream and Skywarp, being alive longer than Rotorstorm and Whirl and experts at aerial combat in their time in the city-state of Vos, had already shot down the two fliers before Optimus arrived. Speaking of said Prime, he and his squad stopped just in front of the park and transformed to face down the Stunticon, Bulkhead and Warpath behind him.

Motormaster's sword had really done Prowl in; his arm had almost completely run out of energon and was now hanging limp. Motormaster's huge atom-smasher rifle had it's tip just of the edge of Prowl's head. Thundercracker was next to the Stunticon, and his flamethrowers were hot and ready to be used on any Autobot foolish enough to cross him. Drag Strip was behind them both with his gravito-gun at the max, Dead End close by dual-wielding battle pistols.

Optimus weighed this in. Ratchet would have demanded that Prowl be handed in first and to check his injuries, but the probability of that happening was slim. Decepticons operated on their terms only, and Motormaster was no exception. Wildrider would have to be handed in first. Optimus had her stand back so that he could see if Motormaster kept his end of the bargain, which he did.

"Motormaster, we have Wildrider currently being held near the city's perimeters. Hand over Prowl and we can guarantee her safe return." Optimus said to Motormaster.

"Am I to believe that you are not giving me her corpse's safe return?" Motormaster shot back. "I'll hang onto your precious second-in-command until I see that Wildrider is alive, since you are blocking her side of the bond with an emitter. Oh, and you might want to check up on those fools over there." Motormaster gestured to the downed Rotorstorm, who was unknowingly behind Prime and being treated by Whirl.

"Over here, Prime!" The empurata victim called to the Autobot commander.

"Warpath, see that Rotorstorm and Whirl get out safely." Optimus commanded as he stared down Motormaster. The Autobot commander put a hand to his head and spoke. "Broadside and Smokscreen, deliver the prisoner quickly."

As the space-bridge portal opened up for the two Wreckers and Warpath, Broadside and Smokescreen came about with Wildrider in front of them, both of their weapons at her back. Motormaster gave a faint smile; he knew the Autobots were too soft to execute her. Not that he'd have a problem with that if he had an Autobot combiner. With Wildrider seen very much alive, the Stunticon commander gripped Prowl by the scruff of the neck, pulled back and tossed him over to Prime. Optimus reacted quite quickly and caught Prowl, and in the momentum of him being caught the nearly-torn arm fell off. Prowl gave a weak grunt; he barely felt anything.

"Sorry about this Prime, but-"

"No need for apologies, Prowl. Broadside, hand her over."

The Wrecker shrugged and shoved Wildrider with his rifle, the light-armored femme nearly tripping over her feet. "Slagger..." Wildrider mumbled and walked forward toward Motormaster. As she neared him, her vice-like grip on Ethan lessened and he gave out a short gasp. The sixteen-year old sucked in air as he glared at his guardian.

"I couldn't breathe!" He hissed. "Didn't you hear me _banging on your robo-tits?_"

"Sorry, I was busy with the giant cannons pointed _at my face_." She growled back and pinched his leg.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right, ya brat."

She looked up to see Motormaster looking relieved that the Stunticons had been united, while Thundercracker stared at the Autobots. All of the sudden, several green portals opened up as Vehicon troopers poured out and started to blast at the unsuspecting Autobots. Broadside opened fire with Smokescreen and gunned down the drones one by one as Prime sent Ratchet a message to bring them back. The green swirl opened and the Autobots ran through to safety.

The rest of the Decepticons hung around before Motormaster started issuing commands.

"You! Drone!" He pointed to the nearest Vehicon next to him. "Get back to the mine and see if things are still operating on time. I don't want anything Autobotish laying around. You see another one of those freaks crawling around, kill them."

"Welcome back, 'Rider." Drag Strip laughed as he hung an arm around the femme's shoulder. He looked down at the relieved teen in her palm. "Hey kid, how's it hangin'?"

Ethan looked up at Wildrider's chest and smiled. "Well, I got a _good view_..."

Wildrider pinched him on the other leg. The boy cried out as metal fingers painfully folded his skin.

"OW! Stop that, that hurts!"

"Quit being a pervert and I'll stop pinching." She responded as the Decepticon ground-bridge opened up. Wildrider entered first; she needed some relaxing time on her berth. The Seeker Trine transformed into root mode and walked through after her. Motormaster, after Dead End and Drag Strip had left, looked back around to see if any Autobot had followed. Seeing an empty battlefield, he shrugged and went in.

* * *

"You're lucky your main energon lines were only severed, not torn out." Ratchet said as he repaired Prowl's arm. "If you had been out there for a couple more hours the energon inside would have dried up and virtually made the lines inaccessible for new energon to flow." The Autobot SIC took the info in while Optimus and the rest of Team Prime went about their separate business. The main majority of the group was training inside the large empty storage room that doubled as a practice arena.

"Man, did you see Prowl out there?" Smokescreen whispered as he threw a punch at a huge hunk of junk metal in the training room. "The guy almost lost his arm; hate to see the _cold and calculating _Prowl become a cripple."

"He's pulled through worse." Rotorstorm said as he laid down on a bench to treat his own injuries.

"Really? Like trying to avoid being crushed under all the data pads he has on his desk?" Sideswipe snickered as he sparred with his twin.

"Well, certainly nothing that bad," Rotorstorm replied as he leaned back. "He once took on Sixshot alone."

The room went dead quiet as Rotorstorm relaxed on his berth, smiling as he saw the mixed reactions with the rest of the Autobots.

"Sixshot? _THE _Sixshot?!" Bulkhead cried out, incredulous. "The Decepticon Ninja Commander that transforms into _six forms _and supposedly has armor made out of black hole material? Are we talking about that Sixshot?" Bulkhead, as with the rest of the Autobots, knew the most feared Decepticon (besides Megatron, of course) of all time that was Sixshot. The utterly undefeatable Decepticon Solo-Transformer Assault Group was known for his deep hatred of Autobots ad his giddy attitude when thrust into battle. It was a sight no sane Autobot wanted to see, ever.

"Yep." Rotorstorm replied as he walked over to the energon container and pulled out a cube. "It was in the battle for Hell's Point back in the first cycle of the war. Me and Roadbuster, before he bit the dust, we were covering the Autobots with suppressing fire. It was a total mess; we lost Rack 'n Ruin along with Topspin in the huge volley of laserfire. The Decepticons kept pushing and pushing, but we kept on shooting back. It looked like we were gonna win with all the Decepticons we were killing..."

"But then the Warriors Elite came." Whirl finished for him.

"Yeah, a slag-ton of them. Y'know, Sixshot and Heretech and Killmaster and the rest, hell even Overlord and Sprawl were there. When they started to tear the whole place to bits, Prowl decided to take on Sixshot with a nucleon shock cannon since the bastard targeted Ultra Magnus. Didn't turn out so well, for Prowl at least." Rotorstorm finished before he was interrupted by Sunstreaker.

"Who's Sprawl?" He asked. "I've heard about nearly all of the Warriors Elite, but never anyone with the name of Sprawl."

"Sprawl, like all of the Warriors Elite, is one of a kind; a point-one percenter and one of the Phase Sixer candidates along with Black Shadow, Overlord and Sixshot. He was the last of the Warriors Elite before the Foundry was destroyed." Rotorstorm continued with his story. "Rumor has it that Megatron had his body redesigned mainly for defensive strategies, and that he used up the last of the ununtrium on Sprawl's body, making him nigh invincible."

"A Phase Sixer for defense?" Sunstreaker scoffed at the idea. "Sounds a little bit of a waste of resources."

"If you're Megatron, then you'd think ahead in the future. Imagine we had a large enough force to reclaim Cybertron. Who would stop us? Megatron, despite how powerful he is, has his limits. But hat if he made someone who _didn't_, who packed enough guns and firepower to potentially shave the entire surface of Cybertron down by a foot? Now imagine that one guy is on your side of the war. Wouldn't you make him protect your homeland?"

"Makes sense." Sideswipe said as Rotorstorm finished.

"Wildrider told me that I was almost ambushed by Overlord." Arcee muttered, which was picked up by the entire group. "Airachnid caught me before he did."

"You should kiss the ground everyday knowing you got away from that psychopath." Broadside rumbled near his place at the entrance. "Airachnid's a glitch, nobody doubts that. Overlord would've stomped you into the ground without hesitation and ripped out your brain module simply because you were in his way."

"Gee, thanks Broadside. I needed that description in my head." Sunstreaker grumbled at the triple-changer.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Good to see you're back, Ethan." Holly said as she gave the teen a noogie. Ethan grimaced under her grip; she was wicked strong, but who could blame her? She trained with Breakdown of all mechs. The eternally quiet Zoey was also there, the purple scarf she wore betrayed a smile on her face for her impromptu older brother. Samantha, in all her glorious perfection, was also there to greet him.

"The Autobots didn't torture you, did they?" Samantha asked as she gave the boy a hug.

"Nah, nothing like that. Just some time in a deep dank cell." He answered.

Zoey tugged on Ethan's shirt for a good while before the boy leaned down to the tween and hugged her as well. Zoey was always the most protected; she was the youngest Stuntikid at only twelve. While the Decepticons and the Stuntikids each protected her vigilantly, Dead End was downright _terrifying_when it came to protecting Zoey. Motormaster told them that Dead End lost his daughter in the war, and Zoey behaved and acted just like her, which was probably why Dead End made such an effort to keep Zoey safe.

"Uh oh." Holly sneered at Ethan. "Here comes Boss-babe."

Ethan paled; he wasn't ready to die yet. Not like this. He survived getting his arm chopped off and nearly vaporized by an exploding gas station, he didn't want to go to the pearly gates saying that he was beaten to death by his superior. That was just insulting, especially since his superior is a girl.

Bridgette passed around the corner into the room looking really pretty and really _angry_. The snarl she had on her face and her mohawk styled to a deep maroon. The sole male gave an involuntary gulp as she closed the distance between him and his death by her hands. She was no doubt the scariest thing he had ever seen, if Motormaster was human and female Bridgette would be just that.

The twenty-year old was half a foot taller than Ethan, a physical attribute she used almost daily. She was also stronger than Holly, and being the leader of a group of troublemaking teens helped her with the potentially rebellious younger partner of Breakdown. Samantha looked worried for Ethan. Zoey held her hands together as a brace to hide herself behind once Bridgette decided to get physical.

What happened next was extremely surprising.

Bridgette leaned down and _hugged _Ethan. The boy was shocked to see that she decided to give him affection rather than a hit to the gut, and was sure that she would rather punch him than hug him. Maybe she was being nicer?

_Wham!_

Nevermind. Ethan felt the air rush out of his lungs as the female Stuntikid leader laid a mighty punch in his ribs, but still held him in a one-armed hug. He grimaced for another, which never came. Ethan felt his hair being tugged upwards as Bridgette's hot breath vented over his ear.

"_That _was for disobeying my orders." She snarled, but quickly embraced him in another full hug.

"And that was for getting back in one piece, ya idiot." She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Zoey gave a sigh of relief alongside Samantha, both of which didn't want to see the newly-liberated boy being turned to pulp. Holly plainly pouted.

"Just a punch, boss?" She snickered. "How about a slap and a spank?"

Bridgette gave her second-in-command a double over. "How about some therapy for you instead? I heard Flatline's been giving it to Skywarp for a while..."

"Oh that's not cool," Holly crossed her arms as the rest of the Stuntikids laughed.

"Oh Ethan, where's Wildrider?" Samantha asked.

"She's with Motormaster and Megatron. The two are asking her if there's anything she knew about the Autobot base and it's location." Ethan asnwered. "We barely know anything. All we know that it's above ground and under rock."

"A cave in a giant stalagmite, maybe?" Holly wondered out-loud and Ethan shrugged.

"Dunno, but I'm just glad that I'm back on the _Nemesis _with you guys."

"Aw, you," Bridgette gave her medic another hug, but this time squeezed him between her arm and her large bust. She didn't seem to mind that she was smothering him with her lady parts. Ethan looked a little mortified as with Zoey. Samantha and Holly looked very amused. It was no denying that Bridgette has the largest chest out of all the female humans. What nobody expected was her utter shamelessness towards her crew once she was given the task of leadership.

"Um, Bridge? Could you stop raping me?" He asked extremely sweetly. The boy was eager not choke on a mouthful of breast. Bridgette's attitude gave a flip-flop as her "affectionate hug" wasn't as appreciated as she wanted.

"What did you say?" She spat between clenched teeth and tightened her grip on the boy.

"Ack-! S-Stop!"

"No."

"Please?"

"How about..." Bridgette suddenly gave a fierce grin at Ethan, who only knew what was going to happen next. And oh how he HATED it, utterly loathed it. He knew _exactly _what she wanted to do. And the smiles on the rest of the Stuntikids only confirmed his fears. They were going to do _IT_.

"Y-You... you _wouldn't dare_." He begged, his eyes wide and terrified.

"Oh, I think I would. _**TICKLE ATTACK!**_" She yelled out as the four girls tackled him with playful abandon.

"NO! STOP! MERCY! NOHOHOHOHO!"

His pleads and laughter were heard throughout the _Nemesis _as the Decepticons inside wondered what in the hell the human children were doing in their room.

* * *

-_Earth's Orbit_-

The moon has always captured the imagination of both alien and human alike, the very first place where humankind stepped on an alien surface. It was bleak, dead and wonderful at the same time. But near the moon held in artificial orbit, the Decepticon interstellar space-bridge hummed with power. The second in design, it replaced the one destroyed by the Autobots during the first stages in the war for Earth.

Suddenly, the space bridge came alive as the giant green-blue hurricane of trans-warp particles danced in the center. In the very center, a small bulky ship flew out of the space bridge, which shut off almost immediately after it exited.

If one were watching, the vigil of the Decepticon cause was painted on the side of the ship in black.

Inside, several Decepticons of all types worked tirelessly to try and start communicating with their Lord and Master. At the command console stood a large deep grey Decepticon, with a thick yellow visor and glowing thin blue lines on his legs, chest and shoudlers. Spikes jutted out from his armor plating and in place for his right forearm was a giant cold-fusion cannon.

"Have you contacted Megatron yet, Takedown?" The large Decepticon asked to the mech in front of him.

"Not yet, Commander." A green car-former Decepticon near the pilot's seat spoke up, "We're trying as - wait. I got it! Putting visual on now, sir."

In front of the massive Decepticon, a large screen stuttered online as the ruby-red optics of Megatron became seen on the screen. The large Decepticon stood up and saluted.

"All hail Megatron!" He thundered.

"At ease, Commander." Megatron stated. "It has been some time, has it?"

"Yes, my lord. Too long."

"Indeed." Megatron paused for a moment. "How were you able to find me?"

"Your message for reinforcements, sir. We answered and came as fast as we could. Is it true that the coward Optimus is on that sludge-ball planet with you?" The large Decepticon's fist clenched at the mention of Prime, as with any true believer to the Decepticon cause.

"Yes he is. You and your forces will make a fine addition. Have your ship fly down to these coordinates Soundwave will provide, we'll meet there in a few cycles." Megatron commanded from his call.

"At once, my Lord. Dropkick! Bring the ship down to Megatron's coordinates." The dark pale blue flier at the cockpit nodded and turned the ship towards the large landmass currently in front of the ship. Megatron smiled at the commander and spoke.

"Welcome back to the Decepticons, Turmoil."

* * *

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro**

**Sprawl is an upcoming OC, along with some others**


	4. Chapter 4

-_Death Valley, California_-

For the umpteenth time that day, Bridgette wished the warship hadn't gone to pick up the newcomers. Of course Megatron had the _Nemesis _fly to Death Valley, the most arid and inhospitable place on the planet. The rest of the Stuntikids had cranked their AC's to their lowest temperature and stayed inside no matter what happened. And, by sheer coincidence, Bridgette's AC broke _just before _going to the most inhospitable place in California.

And for the past two hours, she lay naked on top of her bed panting like a dog in heat. The one thing keeping her cool was the fan to her left. It barely helped.

The Stuntikid leader plucked up her phone and dialed Samantha.

_"Hey Sammy, is it okay if I go to your room?" _Bridgette panted. _"My AC's busted and it's hot as hell."_

_"You think YOU'RE the only one?"_ That was unexpected. Bridgette's eyes widened. _"Yeah, that's right. Mine's busted too. I feel like I'm FUCKING melting!" _Bridgette could hear her scouter scream in the background. It would have been humorous if she wasn't in the very same predicament.

_"What about Zoey's or Holly's? Their's must be on, right?" _Bridgette's hopes rose for the other two females. _"I think my hair's going to be mush if I stay in here."_

_"Holly's in the Alps with Breakdown on a scouting mission, and Zoey has school, remember?" _Bridgette's face fell into a frown: Zoey was the only one who wanted to stay in school. She was wicked smart, though not as smart as Rafael. The two did have a friendly rivalry, unlike the violent snapping that was usually in common with Holly and Miko.

_"What about Ethan?" _Samantha asked. _"He's here, right?"_

Before she could elicit a response, Bridgette felt her phone vibrate as another call went to her phone. Surprisingly, it was Ethan. Sliding the touch screen to answer, she put the dialer on speaker and spoke.

"E, is that you?"

_"Yeah it's me, and yes I have air conditioning." _Bridgette felt as though Primus or God or Buddha or whoever patted her on the pack. She also heard Samantha cry out in joy.

_"But you two turds ain't invited." _Bridgette stared at the phone in shock.

_"HAH! Sucks to be you! Oh, this COLD REFRESHING AIR, it FEELS SO GOOD!" _Ethan snickered through the phone in a mocking voice. _"Gee, at least I'm not like Tits McGee or Goldenrod where I'm roasting like a pair of WIENERS! HAHAHA!"_

_"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD ETHAN IF YOU'RE JOKING I'M GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING ARMS YOU FUCKING-"_

_"Hooooooly Christ on a crutch Batman." _Ethan whistled while Bridgette stared in numb surprise at Samantha's violent raging. Must be the heat. _"I was only joking, of course you two can come in."_

_"THANK YOU!" _Samantha hung up quickly and Ethan following her immediately. Bridgette huffed and put on a thin wife-beater and some gym shorts as she grabbed her 3DS and ran towards Ethan's room and _HOLY SHIT_.

If it was hot in her room, the hallways of the _Nemesis _were absolutely baking. There were no drones or troops walking around as most of them had retreated to their own separate berths or to the mess hall, where it actually was cooler than the rest of the ship. Bridgette quickly ran towards Ethan's room. She wasn't even halfway before she felt her scalp become bathed in sweat.

And there it was. Ethan's room, with the door painted a bright white. Bridgette's smile grew as she neared it, the cool air beckoning as she knocked twice.

"COMING!" Ethan's voice rang out. The door opened swiftly as the blond-haired boy made himself known. He was about to answer before his eyes locked onto her attire in mild shock.

"You're not coming in." He said, in a voice that sounded like he really despised what he was doing.

"_Excuse ME?!_" Bridgette thundered. "Why not?"

"Because you're _drenched in sweat _and... and I can s-see THEM!" He said as he covered his eyes and pointed at her chest. Bridgette looked down. He was right. The wife-beater barely covered her boobs and was practically transparent with all the sweat pouring from her body. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _grow up_." She shot back, desperate to feel the cool air of his room. "Do you want me to strip for you, 'cuz I'll do it."

"WHU-WHAT?!" His shocked response and the deep red blush was all she needed to know that she had him in her grasp.

"C'mon, I know you _want me to~" _She cooed as she hooked a finger at the collar and began to drag it down, her cleavage looking to spill out from the cotton confinement. Ethan looked like he was on the edge of either throwing up or having a heart attack.

"NONONO! Stop! You can come in!" He shrieked, obviously not wanting the mental images of her stripping for him. He stood aside as Bridgette walked in and took in a deep breath of cold ventilated air.

To her, it was _heaven_. The boy's AC was dialed down to about 61 degrees, freezing compared to the boiling 113 outside the _Nemesis_. She quickly took into the fact that his desk was littered with junk; mainly papers and data pads and other objects that she found no interest. His bed was a mess, the covers piled onto a separate corner of his room. The TV that was supposed to be on the wall was instead mounted above Ethan's bed, the Xbox under it whirring with a game disk.

"Thank the almighty for air conditioning." She sighed as she walked over to his bed. As she was beginning to lie down she felt hands grab her hips abruptly and yank her before she could plop on the queen-sized mattress. Bridgette squawked in surprise.

"What the hell?" She yelled before she was dragged to the bathroom. As she stumbled in, the grip on her was gone as she turned around to see Ethan in front of her with his arms crossed.

"You are _not _getting on my bed with your sticky body." He said. "Get in the shower and clean up." Bridgette had a stupefied look on her face. Never had Ethan sounded so controlling, and Bridgette felt a slight inner swelling of pride inside of her. Maybe he was manning up._  
_

"Sure. You wanna join me?" She smiled wickedly at him. He responded by blushing and quickly leaving the bathroom. So much for manning up. She stripped and stood inside the shower, turning the knob to a cold bath.

Ethan sighed as he left Bridgette to shower. How on Earth could she be so _shameless?_ Did the fact that being the oldest human on the _Nemesis _unleash some repressed desire, or was she always like that? Ethan knew that Bridgette was _definitely not _his type; she was violent and rude, not to mention that she was ready to _strip for him _simply to get to his air conditioning.

Ethan wondered how she got anything without the use of her body.

The door knocked as Samantha walked in, and Ethan groaned.

She too was also covered in sweat, but wore a thick t-shirt and baggy jeans instead of Bridgette's rather _revealing _outfit. She too carried her 3DS (bright pink) and was awash in happiness to be in the one room with air conditioning. Then she noticed Ethan.

"What's the matter?" She asked, curious to wonder why the boy looked mildly annoyed.

"Oh, it's nothing. Bridgette was being Bridgette and I forced her to take a shower." He answered, and Samantha giggled.

"Ooh, looks like someone is getting a little _dominating..._"

Ethan buried his face in his hands to conceal the giant blush he had. Samantha laughed as she sat down on his bed.

"Your room feels great. Oh, and don't worry. This isn't sweat. I showered before I got here, and I know you hate it when your stuff gets dirty." She whipped open her 3DS and began to play. Ethan shrugged and went back to playing his Xbox, plugging in a gaming headset and cutting off all ties to the outside world.

Several minutes later, the sound of the running shower finally stopped. Ethan didn't notice this at all because of the large headset he was wearing, which practically smothered his ears in simulated battle sounds. Samantha noticed this and paused her game to greet her commander. Sam opened the door to tell her commander that Ethan was now in a better mood, but stopped dead in her tracks.

Bridgette, _completely naked_, was standing right in front of her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKK!" Samantha shrieked as she covered her eyes. "Good lord Bridgette, _put on a towel or something!_"

"I was before you _barged in you PERVERT!_" She screamed back as Samantha rushed out with the door snapping behind her. Ethan had heard something that wasn't a sound in his videogame and quickly took off his headset only to hear the screaming between the two girls in his bathroom. Samantha, face flushed in red and golden hair in ruffles zoomed out of his shower and stopped halfway through his room.

"What just happened?" He asked her.

"I kinda walked into a nude Bridgette." Ethan's eyes widened, and then burst out laughing.

"PFFFT-ahahaha! That's rich!" He snickered at her as he continued laughing.

The door slamming open was the one thing that stopped him. In the doorway was Bridgette (thankfully wearing a towel), her hair now devoid of her infamous short mohawk and now washed to her shoulders. Ethan was surprised to learn that her real hair color was a dull red. Samantha looked nervously between the boy and her commander, her eyes darting back and forth in a panic.

"He made me do it!" She cried as she pointed at him. Ethan's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

"_WHAT?!_" He very-unmanly screeched. "No I didn't! The last thing I ever want to see is my commander naked!"

"Yeah right!" Samantha shot back. "You probably take snapshots up her skirt!"

"_I've never seen Bridgette WEAR a skirt!_" He shrieked at her, but before any one of them could continue Bridgette grabbed them both by their collars and hoisted them both up to her eye level, where Ethan and Samantha were greeted by a cold murderous gaze.

"If both of you don't _SHUT YOUR TRAP _right now, fists are gonna start flying." She snarled, and quickly the two in her hands clamped. Bridgette let them out of her hands.

"Good." She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "E, I need a shirt, because I am not going out there to get one."

"Just a shirt?" He asked nervously, the fact that she was only wearing a towel kinda sent his mind into various conclusions. Bridgette groaned as Samantha snickered at him.

"I'd like some underwear as well. Is that good enough for you, Mr. Gutter-mind?" She deadpanned as Ethan rushed to his drawer and pulled out some boxers and a large shirt with a giant _**KABOOM** _logo on the front, with a multicolored explosion in the background. Bridgette gave a look at the boy but took the shirt anyway. As she put it on, she knew that the huge logo would only attract more attention to her chest.

"Oops." Ethan blushed. "Maybe I'll go get you another one."

"No, it's fine." She shushed him. "Now, who's up for some Mario Party?"

* * *

-_Death Valley, California_-

Megatron eagerly waited for Turmoil's ship to land in this giant landscape of searing heat. Not that he had any qualms with it, but his fellow soldiers weren't faring as well as he. Starscream had folded his wings tightly as a method to reduce heat, and Laserbeak had deployed himself over the overheated Soundwave to cool down his master.

"Master, if I may," Starscream said. "Could we not change locations? I'm sure this heat is unbearable, even for you. I suggest we go somewhere much more hospitable than this "Death Valley"."

"Starscream, I realize that I myself am rather uncomfortable in this desert. But I will not risk Prime attacking what could be the turning point to the war. So, in the meantime, you'll just have to deal with it." The silver tyrant did not turn around to answer him, only the arms placed on his back were seen to Starscream. The SIC grumbled to himself.

_"No sign of Prime, sir." _Thundercracker answered, with Skywarp behind him. _"The area's clear of fleshies as well."_

_"Aw, I kinda wanted a little skirmish." _

Megatron gave no answer to Skywarp as Turmoil's ship was finally seen over the horizon. The bulky ship looked like some sort of intergalactic cargo-hauler, much like the _Ark _before it was forced to separate over time, too damaged from the _Nemesis' _giant grapple hooks to continue functioning. Instead of glimmering gold, this ship was a deep green. It's massive engines glowed orange with energy, and Megatron clearly saw the large Decepticon insignia on the port side.

The landing gears stuck out as the ship descended towards the arid ground, steam hissing out from the gears underneath. Shortly after, what looked like a walkway eased down from the ship's underbelly as the landing gears touched ground. The ship came to a dead stop, and Megatron became slightly anxious. It was some time that Turmoil had been seen, last known battle he was dueling with Quickswitch, the Autobot six-changer.

The Decepticon warlord gave a small praise that one of his most trusted lieutenants had returned.

Speaking of said lieutenant, from the dark entrance stepped out Turmoil himself. Easily as big as Megatron the dark gray Decepticon was one to admire and fear. The cold-fusion cannon (and a GIANT one, at that) that made up his right forearm easily reached his spiked knees. Turmoil wore the scars and marks of battle and wasn't one to be annoyed about his paint, unlike a certain former Pit medic.

"Turmoil, good to see you again." Megatron graciously welcomed Turmoil with open arms.

"My lord, it is an honor to see you again." Turmoil said, and looked behind Megatron. "Soundwave. Starscream."

The silent 'Con nodded while Starscream stared at him.

"Where have you been, Turmoil?" Megatron asked. "Last time you were seen you were battling at Tesarus Major."

"It was true that I had been gone for some time, Megatron. I was unable to reach the _Nemesis _as it took off towards the stars in pursuit of the _Ark_. As I stayed on Cybertron to fight the Wreckers, it came to me that some of our comrades were out there, needing help. And so I took a ship and went out. I began to round up both old and new allies, some reaching the very edges of the galaxy while other Decepticon forces made their own advances towards the Autobots." Turmoil explained deeply; being a captain could change you for the better.

"And you received my signal when?" Megatron asked.

"I was in the Skomiloch Territories with the Predators when I heard your signal. I took the best and brightest with me and hurried here as fast as I can." Turmoil responded.

"Who came with you?"

"_Many_." Turmoil oh so proudly responded. As soon as he had spoken, the clanging of metal feet on his ship's walkway resounded behind Megatron. His optics widened. Eight Decepticons stepped out from the ship and kneeled before their lord and master. Megatron had to give Turmoil some respect: the gray Decepticon kept his word.

"The rest are fighting Autobots in the Skomiloch Territories as we speak, Lord Megatron. These are my best men." Turmoil said.

The new Decepticons were quickly introduced. There was Snare, a Predator flier and self-sufficient communications expert. Beside him was Takedown, a lime green car-former who specialized in explosives. Next in the line was the navy blue flier Dropkick, expert pilot and marksman. Fearswoop was next, a neon yellow stealth attacker. Roadraider was next him, a car-forming battle analyst and tactician. The five Decepticons gave their allegiance to Megatron as soon as he passed them, the usual "All hail Megatron!" spoke with vigor.

But the final three were definitely surprising to see, for none other than the legendary Dreads were in front of him. Crankcase, Crowbar and Hatchet saluted to Megatron, who was surprised to see the three Decepticon Secret Police members in front of him. The Decepticon founder barely knew the Dreads, but also remembered that they worked for the DJD and Sprawl. It was quite surprising to see them here on Earth and not off on some top-secret mission.

"Turmoil, how on Cybertron did you-?"

"Allow me to answer that, Lord Megatron." Crankcase brushed aside his chain dreadlocks and stepped toward Megatron. "We were stuck on Nebulos before Turmoil rescued us. We heard your call for reinforcements but didn't have the capabilities to reach you, so you forgive us?"

Megatron nodded before rounding on Turmoil. "This is extremely pleasing, Turmoil!" He smiled. "Not only have brought your best warriors, but you have also brought along my police force! You have done well."

"That's not all." Turmoil said. "I have a couple others who would be glad to meet you." The metal footsteps on the walkway alerted Megatron towards the ship, and who he saw caused his jaw to drop. Turmoil looked quite smug for one who had no mouth. Starscream looked quite surprised along with the normally expressionless Soundwave. Finally, Megaton spoke after several seconds of silence after staring at the new Decepticon.

"_Sixshot?_" He hoarsely whispered.

"Hello again, Megatron." The green, purple and white six-changer waved a hand at the Decepticon warlord. Megatron stood speechless as Sixshot crossed his heavily armored arms. The Warlord gaped at the supposed-dead six-changer in utter astounding silence. He didn't have anything to say, and Turmoil had definitely indeed gave him a huge advantage in the war. The question was, how in the world was Sixshot still alive?

"I found him adrift in space barely alive. The guy looked like he was dunked head-first in a smelting pool." Fearswoop spoke up. "Luckily Sixshot's spark was intact before he went offline. We rebuilt his frame just before we got here."

"Luckily indeed." Megatron spoke, as three more much smaller Decepticons went down the ramp. Two of them barely came to Megatron's knees and were slightly bulky, while one other walked on all fours like Hatchet. One was blue, another was red and the last one was black. Soundwave instantly recognized these three, buried memories making a return.

"Boss?" Frenzy stared at Soundwave. "Issat you?"

"_IT IS!_" Rumble happily cried out as he leaped at the Communications Officer in a crushing hug, the four legged panther-like Ravage right behind him. Megatron looked pleased, but Starscream looked ready to pass out. He wasn't ready for the insane amounts of pranks to follow the "Terrible Twosomes", or the possibility that the Stuntikids would work with them. Then he'd have to deal with the Stunticons and then start a whole she-bang of messes.

"I assume we are not the only ones who have answered your call?" Sixshot asked.

"Indeed not, for the Command Trine, Flatline and the Stunticons are also here." Megatron answered.

"The Stunticons?" Roadraider said. "It'll be good to hear from Motormaster again, me and him gotta settle some old scores."

"There have been some additions to my forces while you were gone, Roadraider." Megatron said. "Five humans have been added to the Stunticons as a form of disciplinary punishment for repeated failure. Over the past two stellar cycles the Stunticons and their adoptive charges had worked tirelessly for our cause, making them invaluable and unreplaceable, even if their population is in the billions. They _will _be treated with respect and virtue, and if any of you have anything to say about it, say it NOW."

Nobody spoke. It was surprising to see Megatron speak out for something in regard other than himself.

"Excellent. Soundwave, give our new forces appropriate alt-modes. Turmoil, hide your ship somewhere safe. The Autobots or humankind would love to get their hands on anything that belonged to us."

"At once, my lord. Dropkick, bring the ship to a secure location and return to us once you've succeeded." Turmoil commanded the blue Decepticon.

"Sure thing, Commander."

* * *

-_The Nemesis_-

The groundbridge on the deck of the large warship warped open as Megatron and his loyal soldiers stepped on through. Megatron, Turmoil and Starscream headed to the bridge and the rest were led by Soundwave (with his deployers attached to him) to get new Earth modes. As the eight Decepticons walked down the hallway, the sounds of laughter echoed from the doorways next to them.

"What is that?" Snare asked.

"_Stuntikids._" Soundwave spoke through an earlier recording as usual.

"Stunti-_what?_" The confused Predator asked again before three humans exited through the door, two of them easily identified as female and another as a male. The three stopped dead cold as they noticed the new arrivals.

"Hey Soundwave, these the newbies?" The bigger female asked, almost nonchalantly, to the silent Decepticon. The rest behind him were impressed with the little female's total lack of fear for the telepath. Well, _almost _everyone.

"Who ya callin' newbie, flesh-bag?" Rumble sneered as he jettisoned himself from the lower portion of Soundwave's chest under Laserbeak, Frenzy right behind him as he dropped from Soundwave's back. The human seemed surprised at first, but instantly regained herself.

"The name's Bridgette, _gearhead_." She snarled back. "I'm Motormaster's charge."

"Motormaster chose a femme?" Frenzy asked himself. "Must be lowering his standards."

The female nearly lunged at Frenzy in a fiery rage, but was held back by her comrades. Snare and Takedown stepped forward to inspect the little things called humans eager to look at these tiny life forms. Snare saw the the male's left arm was mechanical, with two Decepticon badges on his wrist and shoulder. The human male noticed this and tried to hide it behind his body. Takedown admired the golden-haired femme, who seemed to radiate beauty.

"They're so _small_." Snare said to Takedown. "Wonder how they live with the Stunticons."

"You call yourself the Stuntikids, right?" The green Decepticon asked. "Well, who do you follow?" The female with the golden hair spoke first as the male coaxed his superior to calm herself.

"I'm with Drag Strip, and it's Samantha." Samantha gave a hand to Takedown, who shook it with a finger.

"I'm Ethan. I'm Wildrider's kid." Deep laughter echoed behind the group as Crowbar was seen laughing his helm off. Quizzical looks pointed at his direction.

"What's so funny?" Hatchet asked.

"Oh, I _totally _forgot that she was here!" The Dread snickered. "Oh, this day keeps getting better and better!"

"You know her?" Ethan asked.

"KNOW her? Kid, I used to _date _her back on Cybertron!"

"_What?!_" He seemed astounded that someone like Wildrider would be able to get a date without scaring the poor mech (or femme, Ethan didn't really know what direction Wildrider swung). Crowbar however did look like someone Wildrider would hang out with: the vicious-looking canines on his jaws, two pairs of deep red optics and what looked like whips stretching out from his back. Crowbar looked like the ultimate Cybertronian equivalent of a thug.

"E, where are you?" Speaking of said femme, Wildrider came walking around the corner to pick up her kid before she laid eyes on the newcomers. And Crowbar. Wildrider's purple optics seemed to grow three times their size as Crowbar gave a sarcastic wave.

"Hey ya, Wildrider. Good to see you." Crowbar sneered at her.

_"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE **YOU **DOING HERE?!_" She screamed at him, as everyone in the hallway covered their ears and audio receptors.

"I'm a Dread. Came with Turmoil. Now I'm here." He looked down. "Cute kid. You snuggle with him on your berth?" Quiet giggles rumbled behind him as Wildrider quickly came over and picked up the three Stuntikids. Snare and Takedown looked a little saddened that they didn't get to see the Stuntikids more.

"You stay the _slag _away from Ethan, Crowbar." She hissed between clenched denta. "I'm warning you. You so much as lay a digit on him I'll shoot you dead." And then she walked off, Stuntikids in hand.

"Sheesh." Fearswoop whistled. "Somebody's a little overprotective."

"It comes with the femmes." Roadraider responded. "So Soundwave, you got any sweet alt-modes?"

* * *

Wildrider walked as fast as she could with Samantha, Bridgette and Ethan underhand. Of course Crowbar of all mechs was here. Was this her punishment from Primus for taking a human as her own? The fact was that he was on the ship, and so was her charge, which meant that Crowbar had some sort of opportunity to either torment her or her kid.

_He wouldn't DARE touch him. _The last time someone that had tried to remove Ethan from Wildrider's care, the Autobots nearly lost two of their numbers on Earth. And that overprotective instinct came with all the Stunticons.

Drag Strip was vicious and clearly had the "helicopter dad" personality when it came to Samantha. Not that she bothered, but knew that if she landed in trouble the yellow Decepticon would do anything to get her back.

Holly and Breakdown were almost brother and sister. They repaired, ate and sometimes the occasional occurrence where Holly wanted to snuggle inside of Breakdown's inner cargo hold in his chest.

Dead End, well, his name was self-explanatory to the fools who try to harm Zoey. The normally morbid Decepticon became a violent brawler to those who even looked at her the wrong way. Just ask Sunstreaker.

Wildrider knew that she was highly protective over Ethan, but that was because she loved him like a baby brother. The two were near inseparable and often went on missions together.

But Motormaster took the proverbial cake when it came to Bridgette. Not even Megatron himself would cross the Stunticon commander if he so much as found out the Autobots looked at her funny. He was downright terrifying and it would often come to Autobots in pieces or he found out it was just a false alarm.

And if Crowbar thinks he can just waltz in here with his Dreads and pick a fight with the Stuntikids...

_He's gonna have to get though us first._


	5. Chapter 5

**XXXXXX**

**WARNING: M-Rated Chapter**

**(This will be displayed when an M-Rating is issued)**

**XXXXXX**

"Sunstreaker, this checkup would last shorter if you'd just _stop wiggling! _For Primus's sake, it's a daily checkup. I'm not going to lobotomize you!" Ratchet exclaimed as the gold front-liner nervously squirmed on the medical bench. The past history of Ratchet's infamously long medical examinations were clouding Sunstreaker's mind, and he sure didn't want the "Hatchet" to get annoyed and start over this dreadfully boring process. Nevermind trying to interrupt him, because it was well known how patient Ratchet got, and how well his aim was.

Those wrenches hurt like the Pit.

"Bro, listen to Doc Bot." Sideswipe said behind Ratchet. "Makes the whole thing a lot smoother."

"Yeah, how about _you _have a needle in your joint and _not _squirm, eh?" Sunstreaker replied bitterly. "OW! Fraggin... RATCHET!"

"There! Done! Now get out." The medic quickly shooed the twins out of the medical bay and hopefully thought that they wouldn't return anytime soon. Smokescreen was next, the eager trooper propped himself up on the berth and readied his arm.

"Alright Ratchet, _bring on the pain!_" He chuckled alongside Ratchet. The medic was glad to at least have someone in the base who prefers to run cleanly.

"Just lie down and relax, Smokescreen. It'll only hurt if you resist too much." The orange and white medic slowly brought a large sterilizer needle, about a foot long and sank it into Smokescreen's arm. The trooper twitched with pain, but kept his mouth shut. Ratchet's monitor slowly began to record all systems, and seeing that all of them were quite healthy he took out the needle.

"There, now you're done."

"Thanks Doc." Smokescreen rubbed his arm, and let out a hiss of pain as soon as he exited the medical ward.

"Not so much fun, is it?" Broadside spoke as he walked in to get his own systems checked.

"No. Not fun at all."

"_PRIME!_" The human liaison was quickly heard as he rushed into Omega One, the look of worry written on his face. "Got a call from NASA. Just picked up an unidentified energy signature outside of San Francisco, heading towards the Pacific at one and a half knots. And this is what we got." The computer screen in front of Raf suddenly came to life as a picture of a Cybertronian spacecraft was seen flying over the Golden Gate Bridge. It was gray and bulky, but the most noticeable feature was the Decepticon symbol on the side.

"It's headed towards Wildcat Lake, a couple miles from any major population center."

"Megatron got a new ship?" Bulkhead asked.

"That puny thing? It's not even a tenth the size of the _Nemesis_." Whirl scoffed at the picture. "Mega-loser wouldn't trade in his capital warship for that clunker."

"Or maybe... new Decepticons." Ratchet said to Optimus.

"Oh no." Arcee pinched the bridge of her head. "More of them? Like the Stunticons and the Command Trine weren't bad enough. Hopefully they didn't bring anyone that dangerous."

* * *

Meanwhile on the _Nemesis, _Sixshot bellowed a wicked loud sneeze as Flatline, Knockout and Shockwave went about their business about the ship's med-bay. Flatline, who was doing an autopsy on the six-former, gave a startled look at him.

"You okay?" He asked, the clear gray visor that covered his red optics shot up his head in alarm.

"Yeah, dunno what the hell that was about." Sixshot responded while rubbing his helm. "Never felt it coming."

"I do believe it's an Earth belief," Knockout said, "That if someone mentions you from far away, you sneeze."

"It's highly illogical to believe that mentioning a name can cause a bodily function." Shockwave spoke as he tinkered with some sort of weapon. Sixshot got up from the berth and stalked off.

"What a slaggin' dumb thing to believe." Sixshot mumbled to himself as he exited the med-bay.

* * *

"I bet a hundred shanix that Misfire was on that ship." Wheeljack chuckled.

"One Decepticon or a hundred, we cannot allow the ship to function for Megatron's ever-growing army." Optimus said. "Ratchet, activate the ground bridge for immediate deployment. Stealth Team and Broadside, with me." The five Autobots quickly transformed as the ground bridge came to life.

Optimus went through first and found himself in a forest of pine trees and a crystal clear sky above him. The cool air brushed against his large chassis as he and the other Autobots came though. Broadside and Stealth Team (Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen) were right behind him as he deployed his ion cannon from his arm. Bumblebee and Smokescreen cocked their weapons and Arcee unsheathed her blades. Broadside sluggishly pulled out his neutron cannon.

"Stealth Team, scout ahead for any signs of the Decepticon ship." Optimus ordered before the dull whine of an engine was heard from above.

"Um, Optimus?" Broadside pointed skyward. "I think it just came to us."

And sure enough, the large Decepticon ship came to a stop in front of the Autobots, dead center inside the lake. It slowly descended, its turbines blasting out the water beneath it until the bulky aircraft sunk underneath the surface. Optimus moved forward and came to halt just in front of the beach.

"Broadside, submerge and find out who was on that ship."

"You want me to blow it up afterwards?"

"Yes."

Broadside shrugged as he transformed into his CB-90 combat boat form and took off on the water. After reaching deeper depths he went down and transformed back into root mode, easily sinking towards the bottom of the lake. There, he could see the bright lights of the ship as it parked near a large rocky outcrop.

"Optimus, I have visual."

"Excellent Broadside. Be careful, this is not an engagement. This is merely scouting and recon."

"Yeah, tell that the Decepticons who might see me." Broadside grumbled back as he hopped along the lake's bottom, silt and mud billowing up from the loose underwater ground. Broadside eventually hopped right next to the ship's large doorway, but found out it had a holo-lock for access.

"Dammit. Optimus, the ship's locked."

_"You have a gun, right?" _Smokescreen asked through the com-link. Broadside rolled his optics.

"Ya think a neutron assault cannon will work _underwater_?" Broadside shot back. Up on the surface, Smokescreen grimaced under Broadside's bitter tone.

_"You're gonna have to get in there somehow."_ Arcee said.

"Hm. Maybe there's-" Out of the corner of his optic visor, Broadside noticed a dark shadow move inside the ship. The ship-former quickly ducked underneath the view of the windows, his diodes racing hard as the excitement kicked in. As the inspection of being found subsided as nothing happened, Broadside eased up to take a peek inside the ship. There was a large command bridge and a cockpit in front of it, but the only thing moving inside was the lone blue Decepticon.

The Decepticon that brought up bad memories.

"Optimus, I've got a contact."

_"Can you recognize the Decepticon?"_

"Yeah, and you ain't gonna like it. It's Dropkick. And I hope you remember who bosses him around."

_"Turmoil. This is most disturbing. Broadside, wait for Dropkick to leave, and subdue him."_

"You got a plan, Optimus?"

_"Yes, now listen..."_

* * *

Back at the beach, Optimus was giving Broadside orders while the rest of the Autobots dealt with the news. Of course it was common knowledge that Turmoil was one of the worst Decepticons of all time, as he was big, powerful and the cold-fusion cannon certainly gave him the egde to win any battle. The well-known battle between him and the 94th Battalion only amplified his ego as an unstoppable one-mech-army.

"Oh man, if Turmoil's here then we're really slagged." Smokescreen whined.

"C'mon Smoke, we've got _Optimus Prime_. There's no way that Turmoil could beat him." Arcee said as she rubbed Smokescreen's arm.

*Tell that to the 94th Battalion.* Bumblebee crossed his arms. *Have you two ever seen him in battle? The guy wields his cannon like a marksman and looks big enough to knock out a Dinobot.*

"There's the possibility that Dropkick came alone." Arcee exclaimed. "Last I heard Turmoil went down in Tesarus."

"There is the small probability that Dropkick is the ship's sole member." Optimus said, "But that is highly unlikely. Even so, we will attempt to gain some foresight."

A huge explosion on the surface of the water got the attention of the Autobots, especially Optimus who worried for Broadside. Another explosion, and the water above where the ship descended seemed to boil. A navy blue jet suddenly burst from the surface, eager to escape the bombastic explosions. Then Broadside, like a capeless Superman, blasted from the surface and gripped the jet's back wings. Tucking the jet and swinging like a professional discus thrower he chucked towards Optimus and the others.

"TAKE COVER!" Arcee yelled as the jet spun around and around and smashed into the sandy ground, grinding against the surface. Dropkick transformed while spinning and stopped himself.

He looked up to see the barrel of Arcee's laser gun pointed right between his optics, and groaned.

"Huh. Not even three cycles on this planet and I'm a hostage." He deadpanned, stoic while facing the mouth of her gun. Arcee grinned at the blue flyer as she jabbed her gun at his neck cables. He cried out in pain and spat at her. "Autobot wretch!"

"Dropkick, you were known to serve under Turmoil." Optimus spoke. "Is he here on this planet?"

"Why don't you ask me _yourself_, Prime?" A vehement voice called out from in front of them, and Optimus looked up to see none other than Turmoil himself trudging his way down the forest. The Megatron-sized tank-former cracked his neck joints as the giant cannon that encompassed his right arm sparked with freezing death as the Autobots braced themselves. Dropkick slithered out of Arcee's view and quickly walked over to Turmoil.

"Dropkick, retreat to the _Nemesis_. I will deal with the Autoscum." The blue flyer nodded as the green swirl of the ground bridge opened, and Dropkick went through it. Soon as he did it closed behind Turmoil.

"Optimus Prime. It's an honor." He began.

"Turmoil, stand down. We do not wish to bring harm to your forces, but to offer you peace." Optimus said, and the Autobots behind him scoffed.

"Peace? With _Turmoil?_" Broadside said, incredulous. "I think not!"

"True, but you did ask Skyquake the same thing did you not? Soundwave filled me in about everything that happened here, and needless to say I'm actually impressed. And you Bumblebee! Never knew you had such the cold edge, taking down Skyquake by punching him _out of the sky!_ Maybe having Megatron tear out your pipes was a good thing!" Turmoil said to the yellow scout.

Bumblebee seemed to scream in rage as he prepared to spray his guns at Turmoil, but was held back by Broadside. The tank-former looked beyond the tormented scout to notice the blue motorcycle next to Optimus.

"Oh look here, it's Arcee!" Turmoil squeaked in mock joy. "I wonder where Tailgate may be, or how about Cliffjumper? Oh that's right, _they're both dead_. A shame."

"Just try me, Turmoil..." She snarled at him as she flexed out her arm-blades, but Turmoil seemed unaffected by her.

"Oh, I'm scared." He sneered at her.

"Knock it off, Turmoil. You gonna fight?" Smokescreen yawned at him as he cocked his guns.

"_Gladly_." Turmoil cocked his giant cannon and faced the Autobots. A blue glow seemed to grow from the barrel of Turmoil's cannon as Optimus and his fellow soldiers geared up for the incoming battle. Turmoil smacked a fist against his chest and lowered his gun.

"C'mon then Autobots, **let's dance!**"

* * *

"You want me to drive you where?" Motormaster balked at Bridgette, the human woman crossing her arms over her chest. The Stunticon commander went over her request several times before it seemed to make sense. The Stuntikids behind her seemed to be in league with Bridgette, and the Stunticons behind Motormaster were just as confused as he was.

"You want us to take you kids to a spa?"

Motormaster was familiar with Earth customs, more so than any normal Decepticon. Then again, any normal Decepticon never had a human child to take care of. The large installations where human youth go to relax and a pinnacle of beauty also existed on Cybertron, though Motormaster never visited them. He knew Drag Strip did since he had to go somewhere to stroke his ego with the femmes, usually about the several _thousand _victories he had under his belt.

It was somewhere Motormaster didn't want to go to, but Bridgette needed transportation to get there. Ground bridging was too obvious and would catch the attention of the Autobots. So disguise was necessary. He didn't want all five kids under fire from the potential triggerhappy Autobot if found.

"Yeah. We gotta get some sort of relaxation outside the _Nemesis_. I mean, where else am I gonna go?" Bridgette said, Zoey and Holly looking at their guardians with eager eyes. Dead End looked like he didn't care and Breakdown looked nervous._  
_

"Somewhere else other than a place where people spend hundreds of dollars to _bathe and clean_." Ethan snarked at her. Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"Shut it." She said to him. "Look, we just need a place to relax, alright?"

"C'mon, D-Strip!" Samantha ran up to hug Drag Strip's ankle tire. "I wanna go, please!" The yellow Stunticon leaned down to his kid, and gave a smile.

"I'd take you, but I'll need his permission." Drag Strip pointed at Motormaster, who clearly did not want to go. But Bridgette's persisting looks along with the other Stuntikids seemed to wear down's Motormaster's resistance to going. It was mere seconds before he caved in.

"Alright, I'll take you all there. But ONLY for transportation and that's that."

"_HELL YEAH, SON_!" Holly fist-pumped into the air. "So Bridgette, where do you want to go?" She asked, and Bridgette looked deep in thought.

"I heard there were some spas in Calistoga that were nice." She said, as Ethan groaned. He obviously didn't want to go and be a girly-girl, even though it was known that men visited spas as well. The rest of them eagerly waited to go, Zoey was giggling to Dead End. Wildrider looked amused with Ethan's sour look sticking out like a sore thumb. Bridgette caught sight of this and punched his non-mechanical shoulder.

"Suck it up, Ethan. You're going." She said with a finality tone. The Stuntikid commander gripped the boy's hand as they followed Motormaster to the ground bridge. The boy gave a sad whine as he struggled to get his feet straight from being tugged by her stronger grip. Bridgette gave a smile to him.

"E, it'll be fine. Trust me."

"The last time you told me to trust you, Wildrider and I ended up in the Autobot brig." He said to her, his voice dark.

"Yeah. My bad." She said back, but Ethan knew she didn't mean it.

The five kids made it to the outside landing pad where some Eradicons were doing drills and flight tests. Motormaster transformed into his silver and black sixteen-wheeler form and allowed all five humans inside his cab, with Bridgette behind the wheel. The ground bridge opened up in front of them, Motormaster's mighty engine roared to life and the Stunticon went through, the clouds raining down on them with thick rain and the smell of wet air hung like a blanket.

"Storm must have come here a while ago." Holly mumbled as Motormaster drove down the wet tarmac and into the town of Calistoga. It was small, unnoticeable and the townsfolk were all inside waiting for the storm to pass.

"There." Bridgette pointed through the rain as a small building came into view near a deli. The word "SPA" written above the doorway was a good indicator. Motormaster eased in front of the building to make sure his charge and her crew got as little wet as possible. Bridgette clambered out of his door and waved goodbye as they went in.

"Call me when you're done!" He said as he turned back around.

Bridgette, as always, entered first. There was a woman behind the counter who was looking at her phone before the gang of five entered. She quickly puffed up her uniform and put on a smile. Her eyes widened at the sole male's mechanical arm, unaware that prosthetic arms nowadays were that advanced.

"Hello! Can I help you?"

"Yeah, me and them," She pointed to the others behind her, "would like a treatment here."

"Excellent! You're the first ones here all day so you get to pick any specialties you want here. We got manicures, facials, full body massages and hot mud baths." She said, and Bridgette's eyes perked up. A mud bath? She'd never had one of those before.

"How much for the mud bath?" She asked.

"It's about one hundred per person. Sadly, the rain kinda closed all the outdoor ones but you could have the indoor one. It sits five if you want." She said as Bridgette looked back to her squad.

"You guys want in on a mud bath?"

"Nah, I'm all in for the back massage. That sounds like heaven." Samantha said.

"I'm good. I need a facial for this mug." Holly spoke as she pointed to herself.

"I wanna manicure." Zoey said softly. "I want my nails like Dead End's body." Bridgette gave a happy smile to Zoey. Of course she would have something to do with the Decepticon she saw as a father figure. The smile turned to a frown as she locked onto Ethan, who had pulled out his phone and was looking on some websites.

_If he can't enjoy it, _Bridgette thought to herself, _I'll make him enjoy it._

"Mud bath, indoors, just for two." She said as she handed the employee her credit card (hacked of course, courtesy of Soundwave).

"Excellent. You two follow me and I'll show you the way there." She said as she grabbed two large robes. Samantha, Holly and Zoey were led off to other places in the spa while Ethan and Bridgette were taken to another location. After a quick turn she opened a unhanded double door and revealed the rather large mud bath. The gray muck bubbled and churned slowly as Bridgette bit her lip. Ethan paled a little. The low ambient light glistened above them, and small amounts of steam hissed from cracks in the concrete.

_This is like every 80's style porno that's ever existed. _He thought to himself.

"Those two doors there lead to the changing rooms. Just put your stuff in a locker and put on a robe. And then, _enjoy_." She looked at Ethan. "Especially you, one-arm." And then she walked out.

Ethan's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates at the insult, which he was not expecting. Bridgette chortled as she hid her mouth behind her balled up robe, which in response Ethan gave a stink eye. The Stuntikid commander walked over to the boy and placed her hands on his hips, which caused him to blush red.

"I expect you out here after me, E." She said to him. "You'll enjoy it, I promise."

"Yeah, sure." He said quietly.

**XxXxXxX**

**Warning: M-Rating now in session**

**XxXxXxX**

Bridgette smile as she headed for the women's room, and he for his sex's room. There was nobody inside, thank the Lord, and at the back were walled showers. Either than that, it was entirely open. Ethan didn't want to know how many naked hairy men had changed in here before him, or if they did something in the muck that Ethan, without a doubt, knew Bridgette was going to do.

He sighed. There was no way he'd escape. Call for a ground bridge? He and her live in he same place. She'd beat him within an inch of his life for abandoning her. There was no hope of trying to change her mind. She was stubborn, just like her guardian. And now accepting that the only way though this was to play the victim he stripped his clothes and placed them in locker D-16.

"Ethan, I'm waiting!" Bridgette called from the mud bath. Damn she was fast!

Nervous and shaking like a leaf in the wind, Ethan felt as though every step he walked up a mountain. He was unaware of what she had prepared for him, and that frightened him. Was he ready? Hell no.

But he went through anyway.

Bridgette was already in the mud bath at the far end, eagerly waiting for her male comrade to join. Ethan tried so hard no to stare at her chest, but her breasts looked like large bubbles of muck just seconds away from bursting. Her hair was still in a mohawk, dyed a deep purple-red. The muck just reached to her armpits and her arms were spread across the mud-crusted lip of the bath. Her face was a mixture of smug attitude and pleasurable warmth.

Ethan gulped. At least he was wearing his robe.

"C'mon in." She taunted in a sultry voice. "It's nice and hot."

"Okay." He mumbled near deaf and walked over before Bridgette stuck up a finger, and gave a command.

"Strip."

Ethan's eyes boggled at her word. Was she seriously asking for him to strip in front of her? Was she mad? His heart pounded like a galaxy-sized drum inside his chest and his mind seemed to be in a flurry of panic. Unknown to him, his even breaths became full-on gasps as his face flushed red. Bridgette seemed to grow impatient as her gaze hardened and hands balled to fists. Ethan weighed his options; go strip for her amusement, or get beaten to death back home.

Ethan's face went completely beet-red as he untied the robe's silk string around his waist, his hands shaking. Bridgette now looked immensely turned on, her legs crossing over each other. He gulped as he slowly pulled down his robe, and at the last second he put both hands over his crotch.

He dashed over to the mud pit and sank down quickly. Bridgette was right: it felt amazing. The warm ooze sinking in his pores and cleaning his skin certainly felt heavenly. His metal arm was unaffected by the whole thing after parting his arms while sinking down opposite of her. He eyed the woman in front of him.

"Is this t-the part where I can relax?" He asked her while slightly stammering. Bridgette nodded.

"Of course."

And then he felt something rub his crotch.

Ethan squeaked like a surprised girl in a shopping center, his arms shooting up in sheer shock as he locked on with Bridgette's face. She was biting on her lower lip and appeared to have sunk a few centimeters. Ethan just noticed this before the thing that touched him began to move back and forth.

He knew it was her the moment she sighed.

"My my, you're a big one." She huskily whispered to him as she moved across the muck, her foot retracting but standing up to full size. Ethan cowered underneath her as her mud-covered upper body leaned down in front of him. Ethan paled.

"Like what you see?" She asked him, and every word she said made his blood rush to the wrong places.

"B-Bridge...I...I-I don't think w-we-" He said before his commander began to rub her breasts and wash off the muck with her hands, leaving her entire chest exposed in front of the abashed Ethan. Her breasts were easily the largest he'd seen, with the large flesh in face and puffy nipples. She seemed unaffected that she was naked int front of her subordinate. He viewed the two like they were holy gods upon the earth and sank further in the muck, trying to avoid her flirtatious gaze.

"Hm. Knew you were a boob-lover." She sneered at him playfully and leaned down. She placed an arm behind him and another on his chest, her fingers digging into his flesh as he let out an elicited cry of pleasure. She locked eyes with him for a moment, both of them staring into each other's souls before she went down to seal the deal with a kiss. Her lips were very soft, and her hand gracefully stroked his neck. She leaned down and began to nibble on his throat, which turned into sucking and biting. Ethan was in a bliss of ecstasy. He knew his commander was a bit of a goddess but never thought _OH MY GOD!_

Bridgette's hand had just wrapped around his member, just as the other one placed his real hand on her breast.

He squeaked again, much higher vocals this time, and tried to get his grip off of her breasts but she was persistent in letting him fondle her. Her breast was extremely soft and gushy, and Bridgette giggled when he squeezed them lightly. Seeing as trying to stop her didn't work, he no other choice but to allow her to continue. She leaned down to give him a light kiss, and then dragged her tongue across his face her mouth making a clicking sound when snapped shut.

"You taste _really good_." She whispered in his ear, and bit on his lobe.

"O-Oh...Bridge-e-ette! S-Stop..." He sputtered as he was torn between allowing her his body and trying to stop her. His hand retreated from her chest and sank down into the muck.

"Still resisting?" She snarled as her grip tightened, and Ethan let out a gasp of pain and pleasure. "I _DON'T _like that."

"A-Are you...ra-raping me?" He asked, the first tears of extreme pleasure beginning to form. Bridgette's grip softened but was still wrapped around him.

"No, I'm not. I want you to relax Ethan. You're tense, and I want to change that." She said as she removed her hands from his member and began to rub his chest. The nipples were good points for her as she pinched them playfully, more gasps of arousal from his mouth echoed throughout the room. His eyes were clenched shut, he was trembling underneath her and his hands twitched for something to grab onto.

Bridgette felt a nosebleed coming on soon, but stopped it by avoiding his face.

_I should be the only one who makes him feel like this. _She spoke inside her mind. _He's MINE. And mine alone. _The thought made her recollect the events that lead to this, how she and him didn't know that the other existed until history changed them three years ago.

She smiled and dragged the smaller male towards the bubbling center, the air bubbles beneath them glided against their skin. Bridgette and Ethan both looked at each other as she gripped his shoulders. Ethan looked incredibly nervous as he was in Bridgette's more powerful hands. The woman smiled and kissed him again, this time more drawn out and harder. Her tongue easily pushed into Ethan's mouth as the boy gave no resistance.

Ethan realized then that resisting was futile, and gave up his body to her.

Bridgette noticed this as well as the tenseness in Ethan was gone, his slumping shoulders evident of defeat. But he still shook under her shadow. She lowered both her hands and clasped her hands on his sides, but this time he vented out a whimper. She smiled as she kissed his forehead.

"I'd bet you'd feel amazing inside of me. Can you imagine that?" Her hot breath slithered over his ear as her tongue traced the outer rim. "My hot, wet, _juicy cunt _wrapped around your fat cock? Oh, I'd bet you'd faint." She giggled at him.

"B-Bridge-ette... pl-please. S-show some m-...m-..." He couldn't finish as she began to grind him, her vaginal lips caressing his shaft in an impromptu kiss. Then Ethan really flustered under her gaze, his breath ragged and paced. Bridgette licked her lips as she mounted him and continued to grind against his poor flesh. Now he was really under her control, with nowhere to run or hide.

"What was that?" She asked. "I couldn't hear you."

"... ... ...mercy, p-please..." He sobbed as he buried his head in her chest. "Please Commander, s-show me some mercy." The tears began to flow as he couldn't stop his hips from moving up and down, streaming down his mud-crusted skin and her own. Bridgette stopped grinding and brought his head up and wiped the tears off of his face.

"You're too beautiful to cry, Ethan." She spoke softly, and Ethan detected something else hidden in that tone of voice. Maternal affection, maybe? "I just want you to feel good."

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Comman-"

He didn't finish as Bridgette smothered him with her breasts, pulling his head towards the center of her chest. "Please, just Bridgette now."

Her hands coiled around his crotch and this time Ethan gave a smaller gasp.

_He's getting used to this. Good. _She spoke inside as she prepared to take him off-guard.

"You might wanna hold your hands, E." She said as she pushed him against the ridge of the mud bath. "You'll need to."

"B-Bridgette! WAIT! _DON'T!_" Too late. Bridgette eased her organ straight down on his own and impaled his cock inside of her. Ethan swore he saw stars as he entered her and buried his head in her bust. Bridgette let out a sigh of bliss and began to move her hips slowly, his member rubbing all kinds of good places along her shaft. Bridgette never felt so good in her life and was about to pick up the pace until she heard a sharp sob beneath her chest.

It was Ethan.

"E? You..." She never finished before Ethan's tear-stained face came to view. His eyes were watery, mouth set to a gasping frown and Bridgette was quick to respond. She cupped his face.

"Hey hey hey, what's the matter?" She asked him softly. "Don't I feel amazing?"

"I... I..." He choked out.

"E...?" She asked, the slight motherly side of her coming out like a worried parent.

"I... I d-don't deserve you." He said, and those words froze her blood as he launched himself into a tirade. "I don't deserve you because I didn't do anything to earn it! I'm just a NOBODY with a robotic arm, a-and you're the super-respected Stuntikid commander while I'm in the corner guy who does nothing! Hell, I AM NOTHING! I don't deserve you, or Holly, or Sammy or Zoey or Wildrider or anyone! I-I should've croaked alongside my dad!" Ethan let it all out; all the frustration he carried inside of him suddenly exploded mid-intercourse.

_CRACK!_

The resounding sound of Bridgette's hand against his face echoed in the room. He rubbed his face gently in mild shock before Bridgette gripped his body in a crushing hug.

She had changed. Gone was the orgasmic bliss she once had, and now a look of raw anger was written on her face. Tears of her own were streaming down her face and her lower lip twitched. She was angry-no, FURIOUS-at him, and he knew it.

"Don't you _ever FUCKING say that again_." She snarled at him, the tears now falling in waterfalls. He tried to pry her off, but her grip was cast-iron. "And I mean it. You deserve everything I give to you, from my anger to my love. And now, love is all that matters. And it's not just me. It's Holly, Sammy, Zoey and the Decepticons who love you Ethan. I_ love_ you, E. And I always will." Ethan was practically on the verge of crying in joy as she lowered her left arm to hug him. But not before issuing a warning._  
_

"But if you _EVER _say something like that again..." She pulled his neck mere millimeters away from hers, cold fury in her eyes. It didn't seem to matter now that he was rock-hard inside of her; he was undoubtedly terrified of her right now.

"I will not hesitate to _BEAT YOU TO DEATH_. Am I understood?" She harshly whispered as he nodded ever so slightly.

"Good." She said as she began to grind her hips against his. Ethan's tears were no longer of pain but now of pleasure. The long-subsided pleasure had built up like an avalanche, and Ethan was now experiencing the whole thing first-hand. The woman who was dominating him had no such qualms as Bridgette was used to sexual overload already.

"Bridgette! I'm gonna-! I'm GONNA-!" He screamed out before Bridgette cupped his head as the boiling feeling in his balls grew dangerously.

"Let go." She said softly, and he did. His member jolted up and spurted load after load inside of her. When he was done, his head collapsed against the rim. Dried mud clung to his hair as Bridgette eased herself off of Ethan, but still straddled him. She kissed the tired boy on the lips, exploiting his now spent body.

"Still a delicious boy." She licked him. "**MY **delicious boy."

"I'm yours, Bridge." He smiled at her. "And Bridgette? I feel _amazing._" The post-orgasmic glow radiated from Ethan's body, heat and pleasure mixed in his breath.

"Me too. Don't worry about me getting pregnant. I've been on the pill for about five months now." She hugged him and led him out of the bath. He didn't seem to mind that she was naked in front of him, her hips swaying back and forth teasingly. Bridgette stopped mid-walk and stroked her rear on his tummy, eliciting a gasp of arousal.

"Thanks for the ride." She said before she retreated to her changing room. Ethan watched her as she blew a kiss to him.

Inside of him, his heart thumped madly.

"You're welcome." He replied out of earshot, and retreated to his room.

* * *

**And there it is folks, my first M chapter for Stuntikids. Hardly the last though. Should I change the rating for these? If so, respond.**

**UP NEXT: Ethan and Bridgette explore their relationship after their spa visit, it's Turmoil VS Optimus and a couple new players enter the killing field!**


End file.
